broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (commonly known as "Dr. Eggman") is the main villain of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and self-proclaimed "greatest scientific mind this or any other world has ever known." Repeatedly. He has constantly attempted to take over the world (usually with an army of robots) but has been stopped at every turn by his nemesis, the titular Sonic the Hedgehog. Dr. Eggman/Robotnik is played by Randomman5 in the RP and was first involved in the Midnight Turnabout plotline. Pre-Room History Pre-Sonic games Robotnik has claimed that his grandfather was a great influence on him, having heard of his exploits doing research for the military. Due to the nature of his last name, it has been theorized that Professor Gerald was of Eastern European descent and thus may have been recruited after the end of the Sonic universe's equivalent of the Cold War, but this is pure fan conjecture. Robotnik does, however, claim his family is of Eastern European origin in the RP, though he also claims to have an ancestor in Egypt named "Robotnikhotep." Dr. Eggman has made it his life's goal to conquer the planet for seemingly unknown reasons. Despite citing the (usually) kindly Professor Gerald Robotnik as his inspiration, clearly something along the way snapped in the good doctor, leading him to a quest for global domination. Various Sonic Games Using his robotic creations such as the Death Egg Robot, Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic (noticing a theme?) and "Kyodai Eggman Robo," Eggman repeatedly attempted to acquire artifacts known as the Chaos Emeralds and launch his ultimate creation, the Death Egg. However, his creations have always wound up destroyed by Sonic or his friends. Even harnessing the power of an ancient water god, a planet-busting energy cannon, the Devil, aliens, a time-eating primordial monster or the life energy of the Earth itself, Robotnik has always been foiled at every turn. The RP Debut Robotnik first entered the RP crash-landing in the forest in an alternate version of Sonic Lost World's ending. Rather than crashing back on Lost Hex and being chased off by Sonic, Robotnik's mech "EggRobo" landed outside the room, where it was found by Peter and Park. Quickly modifying his Eggmobile into a weaponized Eggwalker, he made his way to the room...where a conveniently-placed newspaper article helpfully informed several other characters that the doctor was a terrorist. Whoops. After a brief series of conflicts with Surge and Elixir (culminating in Sarah disabling and destroying the newly-reactivated EggRobo), Eggman managed to bluff them into believing he had a superweapon dubbed the "Final Egg Blaster" pointed at the planet which he would fire if they attempted to apprehend him. Midnight Turnabout Humorously, the good doctor was placed on the defense team for the trial in the Ace Attorney plotline "Midnight Turnabout." Robotnik is a rather obnoxious presence on the team, referring to them as "Team Robotnik" and constantly leading the pack whenever they change locations. This (along with his obvious psychosis and the aforementioned newspaper article) has led to a majority of (if not nearly all) the characters disliking Robotnik. Notably, Robotnik participated in the examination of the victim's body and was present for the replacement of Sagi, Marno and Hoshi with Bombette, Natsuki and Tucker, respectively. Robotnik later aroused suspicion when he wandered off on his own during what was supposed to be a meeting at the defense attorney's office. When Kosuke, Tucker and Zeke followed Robotnik, they found him taking parts from the crashed EggRobo, which he later started using to build a device that he claimed was an alarm clock but looked eerily similar to a bomb. Robotnik notably had this device up until he left to find a bathroom at the courthouse, but returned from the restroom without his "clock." During the trial proper, Robotnik delivered the defense's opening statement...but primarily made it about his own grandfather rather than anything actually relevant. Fun is Infinite Robotnik got a hold of the Phantom Ruby and used it to wreck havoc on Mobius. To make matters worse, he planned on spreading his influence to the other worlds. Luckily, the group was able to stop him before things got out of hand. Esoteric Investigations An alternate version of Dr. Robotnik, known asDr. Ivo Kintobor, shows up to investigate the murder. In this continuity, Robotnik is Shadow's cousin. Abilities and Equipment * Dr. Eggman possesses a 300 IQ and claims to be one of the most intelligent people in existence. While he's definitely just bragging, a 300 IQ is still insane ''and borderline unheard of. * Eggman has, on occasion, shown to possess the ability to even outrun Sonic the Hedgehog. So far, he has not demonstrated this in the RP and even claims to have a heart condition. He's probably lying. * '''Eggmobile - '''Eggman's primary form of transportation, the Eggmobile, is a silver hovercraft shaped like half an egg. Though it is capable of flying at respectable speeds, the Eggmobile is (usually) unarmed and Eggman thus must often connect it to a variety of fighting mechs. * '''Eggwalker - '''A modified Eggmobile, with the hover unit disabled to reroute power for weapons. Instead equipped with a pair of legs to walk around, Eggman's Eggwalker boasts a front-mounted Volkan Cannon rifle and a rear-mounted homing Missile Launcher. However, Eggman can't use these weapons if the Eggmobile isn't in walker mode (without upgrading it) since that would both be horrendously overpowered and take too much power. * '"Alarm Clock" - '''Totally not a bomb. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Villains Category:Alive characters Category:Living characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog